The Revenge of the Isle
by KayaMaix
Summary: With the VK's finally ending Uma's reign of terror and getting their happily ever after, the villians on the Isle of the Lost are angry and tired of being treated like dirt. The original villians on the Isle are finally ready for revenge and this time they aren't afraid to hurt their children to get what they want. {EvieXDoug} {CarlosXJane} {BenXMal} {JayXLonnie}
1. The Royal Cotillion Aftermath

**Disclaimer - I don't own Descendants. They belong to Disney. I only own the story and the plot. This story will involve scenes from the film. No copyright or infringement intended.**

For years, The Royal Cotillion had been a symbol of grace and beauty for the King was getting 'engaged' to his Lady of the Court. This particular Cotillion had been quite different; a bit more wet and a bit scarier as two villain kids had transformed into monsters to fight over Auradon. Thankfully, no one was hurt and that meant the party went on all night.

Every Auradon student was at the party either with a date or their friends. As Ben watched his peers dance and act like teenagers, splashing each other to the point of drenched clothes, his eye glanced at the 4 villain kids that he had brought to the island over 6 months ago. 6 months, 6 long months. Over them, truly great months, Ben, then Prince, had fallen head over heals for the daughter of Maleficent, Mal, and had become King of Auradon. All Ben could do as stared at his purple haired girlfriend splash their friends was 'How did I get here?'

To Ben, she was everything. She had overcome everything for him and Auradon. She betrayed her mother and her people back at the Isle. She fought back against her own family and she somehow fell in love with him as well. The best thing about it all...

She loved him. They had been together for half a year now and only tonight did she finally reveal her feelings for him. To say Ben was happy was a complete understatement. He was elated. The girl of his dreams had told him that she loves him. She fought a  
sea witch for him, to protect him.

All Ben could do was stare in awe at the young woman that saved him from pirates, sea witches and monsters. From actions alone, he had always known she loved him but now with the spoken confirmation from her, his world was now complete.

He was 'engaged' to the woman he loved and nothing could ruin this moment...

Walking up to where his best friend was situated staring at his girlfriend, Doug chuckled "You know Mal is getting creeped out by  
your drooling over her"

"What?" Ben stammered as he stood up proudly and blushed at the thought of his girlfriend realising that he had been staring and daydreaming. At this point, his eyes clicked with Mal's and they both laughed as Ben waltzed back down to the main deck of the  
boat.

Doug stood at the (stern?) and without thinking, his eyes searched for his girlfriend, Evie. His princess. To him, she'd always be his princess but he'd never be his prince. He couldn't be her prince... A prince was heroic, strong, brave and is worthy of a princess. Him, on the other hand, was weak, puny, scared and was not worthy of anyone especially Evie. He remembered the day of Family Day... he didn't even stand up for Evie... what a failure he was. All Doug could think about was how he couldn't provide enough for Evie and that he wouldn't ever be good enough.

Deep in thought, Doug didn't realise that behind him was Evie. She had snuck up on him, ready to pounce on him. Doug stood up from his previous slouching position and straightened himself out.

Right now, Doug was feeling pretty pathetic, he couldn't even stand up for Evie against one of his friends let alone a monster. Ready to let out a deep breath, it was suddenly knocked out of him by Evie leaping onto his back. Holding out to her legs, he knew that no matter what happened, she was his princess. "You okay, Doug?" Evie's soft voice asked him.

"Do you love me? Even though I'll never be as brave as Ben, or as strong as Jay" Doug couldn't even look at Evie right now, he was pretty certain that he looked completely pathetic.

"Is Jay the smartest person on campus? Is Ben the calmest person around? Is there anyone as kind and caring as you? Nope, Nope and Nope" Evie whispered into Doug's ear, popping the p on the end of nope every time.

"I couldn't imagine being anyone else' girlfriend because I know that I can't be truly happy without you." Blushing a shade of crimson, Doug carefully dropped her back down and as she turned around, he looked at her sodden dress and still perfect makeup and hair.

"Heigh ho... Even when you're soaking wet, you're absolutely beautiful." Doug smiled as he complimented his now blushing girlfriend. Then suddenly out of the blue, laughter erupted from behind Evie... on the floor rolling round was Carlos and Jay. They were nearly crying with laughter at Doug's misunderstood compliment.

"Grow up!" Both Evie and Doug shouted as they danced down the stairs back to the party, hand in hand. The 2 may have been the craziest couple; a dwarf and a princess, especially when the princess was the daughter of his families arch enemy. No matter what had happened in the past, they loved each other more than anything.

Recovering from Doug's comment, the 2 boys wiped the tears from their eyes and chuckled softly to themselves. "I hope I'm not like that with Jane" Carlos muttered, still laughing.

"Doubt it, you could hardly ask her out, it will be a while till you're acting like Romeo over there" Jay joked pointing at Evie dancing with Doug. Deep down, he kinda admired him, he wished that he could give Lonnie them kind of compliments. Lonnie. The Chinese princess, the daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang. She had the loyalty and seriousness of her father but the determination and skill of her mother.

Determination. That's what both Jay and Lonnie shared. Jay had always been determined to prove to his father that he was worthy. He had always would strive to get his father the 'big prize' but no matter what he brought home, his father didn't care. When he came to Auradon, he was determined to get into the tourney team and once he did, he was finally saw what it was like being part of a team.

Lonnie had been determined to join fencing even when the rule book stated she couldn't. She disguised herself under a mask and defeated Jay. She had convinced him, through a little bit of manipulation, to take her to the Isle and she helped to save Ben from Uma.

"You know, I do like this one" Jay admitted to his best friend. Jay couldn't stop the butterflies in his belly, or the skipping of a heart beat every time they locked eyes. She wasn't like the others Jay flirted with, she was special and thought they weren't in love yet, he was certain they soon would be.

"Awe Jay's in love" Carlos chanted. Hiding his slight blush on the cheeks, he grabbed Carlos and held him in a headlock until he couldn't breathe. Jay stood up and left Carlos struggling to catch his breath.

"Go find your true love Jay" Carlos shouted across the boat to Jay, who was now majorly annoyed at Carlos. Lonnie noticed this and as soon as Jay reached her, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Carlos began to laugh at the scene in front of him.  
"Something funny about two people making out Carlos?" That voice. The one voice that could stop Carlos' whole world. The voice that belonged to the girl he stayed up all night thinking about... Jane.

Carlos had fancied Jane since he arrived in Auradon nearly 6 months ago. Jane, the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, was stunning to Carlos. Everything about her was perfect from her shoulder-length brown hair to her old fashioned dresses. Her baby blue eyes were memorising to Carlos, who was always entranced by their glow. Her physical appearance was what at first had pulled him towards her but as time went on, Carlos became more attracted by her personality.

The day the villain kids had walked into Auradon, he knew. He knew she was fearful and shy from the first glance. As she got to know them, she morphed into a more outspoken, confident and relaxed girl he knew and very much loved. Love. He never had received it or given it until now. He didn't know exactly what love was however what he felt for Jane was different. Special even... He had never felt this way towards anyone. Nor to his mother, his friends, not even to dude the dog. He loved them all but not in this way. No, what he had for Jane was magical.

Carlos stared at the scene in front of him. His friends from the Isle, his friends from Auradon and his girlfriend. It was like everything had finally snapped into place for all the 4 villain kids.

If only Uma was the final obstacle they had to overcome.

 **A/N**  
 **Thanks for reading my first chapter. I only had the idea for this last night. I'm hoping to keep updating as fast as I can over the summer holidays. Please review as it helps me get better but also lets me know people are actually enjoying my stories. Thank you :)**


	2. A Strange Day

**Disclaimer - I don't own Descendants :( They belong to Disney. I only own the story and the plot. This story will involve scenes from the film. No copyright or infringement intended.**

Today wasn't right. Something was wrong, all day Evie believed that someone was watching her. Everywhere she turned, it felt like someone was staring at her. It had started at breakfast. She had woke up as normal and got ready. Nothing out of the ordinary. Both her and Mal had gotten ready together; still both shocked and amazed at the events of last night. Mal was overjoyed at her and Ben's engagement. For once in her life, she was completely elated and nothing could really bring her down. To Evie, Mal could talk freely about her feelings as the 2 sisters trusted each other's enough to let down their barriers.

Once the two girls had done their hair, clothes and makeup, there was a knock at the door. The girls looked at each other then looked at the clock before having a small laugh as they realised that the boys had come exactly at half past 7 just like the days before the incident. "You know you boys are very prompt" Mal chuckled as she locked the door behind her.

"Always for you" Ben bent down and kissed Mal's signet ring. Mal slightly blushed but this was unaware to anyone but Evie. With a nod, Mal strolled off with Ben, hand in hand.

"Heigh ho.." No matter how she looked, Doug always lets out his signature quote, for she was always breathtaking to him. Every time he told her that, Evie blushed. Even after 6 months of being together, she couldn't help turning a bright shade of crimson.

"Have fun princess" Doug walked Evie to her first lesson, English. "Will do" Evie laughed back. English was an okay lesson but nothing special. The only lesson Evie really enjoyed was Chemistry for 2 reasons. One reason was that she was excelled at it and the other was walking down the corridor to his next lesson.

Evie was speeding down the corridors outside. Since Doug had left her, the day had taken a weird turn. Everywhere she went, she felt as if she had a shadow. "I must be paranoid.." She thought as she hurriedly strolled to where her friends had lunch. Pushing the thoughts to one side of her mind, she took the seat next to Doug and began to eat her lunch. As she took a bite of her sandwich, she saw the look of worry on Carlos' face.

"Carlos, you okay?" Evie whispered, making sure the others couldn't hear as she leant over the table. Carlos looked at her and shook his head, replying silently that he wasn't. Evie began to wonder what if he's paranoid as well. With a quick motion of her hand, the 2 left the table and went to the nearest tree to talk about what was up.

"You feel it too. As if someone's here, someone's watching us. Every step I take I feel like someone is copying but is taking 2 steps. It's like I can't escape this..." Carlos began to shake his hands as he ran them through his white hair.

"I know. I feel it, I've felt it all day... It must be us though, Mal and Jay don't look like they've got this feeling", motioning to the other VK's, "I think we're just a bit stressed with everything going on. Don't worry." Evie reassured Carlos.

"Yeah, you should be right" Carlos nodded his head and with a quick breath, he rose his head, shook off all the feelings and skipped back to the group, leaving Evie alone with her thoughts. "Hmmm, I'm just being stupid."

With a chuckle at her own paranoia, she sat up. She glanced over at the table to her friends. They hadn't even noticed that she and Carlos had been talking. Jay and Lonnie had been discussing the new Fencing fixtures and what approach to take to assure that Auradon Prep won all their matches. Jay had started to get very competitive after he won the MVP award in Tourney and was ready to achieve that in Fencing as well. Lonnie had been working really heard of getting all the boys to appreciate her in the team, not because of her new relationship status with Jay but because of her hard work preparing the team. Jane had been practising her magic again ever since the Cotillion she'd been practising for no particular reason. Carlos had joined her and they had been determined to find a cure to Dude's new found skill; talking. As much as Carlos loved his dog, he hated that everything that he said became public news. It became very annoying after Dude had told Jane that Carlos dreams about her. Ben and Mal had been talking about their new engagement. Mal, at first had hated the idea, but after nearly losing Ben she wasn't prepared to take any more chances. They were madly in love and both had proved that now. They couldn't wait to be Husband and Wife.

To be honest, Evie couldn't wait; all the dresses and suits she would have to make. She would have to make sure Doug was ready with the numbers. Doug. Evie soon realised that her boyfriend had gone missing. Ready to stand up, she felt two cold hands wrap around her face. "Umm, I'm guessing Doug?" Evie chuckled.

"Guess again 'Princess'..."

 **A/N** **Thank you for all the favourites and follows they mean the world. Thanks to them, I felt like I could write the second chapter today. Hope you're all enjoying the story.** **Special thanks to pinksakura271 for giving me my 1st real review. You've made my day and you're great inspiration for the story.**


End file.
